


Taken(?)

by kitsunequeen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Misunderstandings, Secret Relationship, overprotective alpha scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunequeen/pseuds/kitsunequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Liam has a secret relationship, Scott is overprotective of his beta- he got kidnapped twice already, okay?-, and Stiles finds the whole thing hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken(?)

**Author's Note:**

> People asked for more briam, and I haven't had time for anything new recently, but I posted this on tumblr a while back and I figured I'd put it here too.

"He’s still not answering my texts," Scott says, worry creasing his brow as he checks his phone for what must be the thirtieth time that day. 

“Scott, c’mon dude. He’s probably just sick or something,” Stiles waves him off. 

“We don’t get sick,” he points out miserably. 

“Okay, god, I don’t know, maybe he skipped a day. He’s fifteen. We used to do it.” 

“And you think he didn’t tell me?”

“Scott, I hate to break it to you, but you’re his alpha, not his mom.” 

Scott looks up from his phone long enough to shoot Stiles a glare. 

* * *

 

“And you haven’t seen him at all?”

“Nope,” Mason says, “Not since practice last night. Sucks, too. He’s missing a lotta homework today.” 

“Yeah. Homework,” Scott agrees absentmindedly, already halfway down the hall. 

* * *

“Hey uh, is Liam home?” Scott asks, standing in the Dunbars’ doorway. 

Stiles had laughed when he’d asked for a ride, said he was ‘almost as big a creeper as Derek used to be’, but Scott hadn’t cared. Something felt wrong, he couldn’t get in touch with Liam, and he was going to get to the bottom of it. 

“No, sorry- Scott, is it? You’re Melissa’s son, right?” Mr. Dunbar asks. 

“Yeah,” he says quickly, “Do you know where he is?” 

“He texted his mother earlier, said he’s staying at his friend Mason’s house tonight. He won’t be home till tomorrow. Do you need something?” 

“Just a school project. I uh- I gotta go.” He hurries back over to Stiles’ waiting Jeep and slides in. 

“So?” 

“He said he’s at Mason’s house. Which he’s not. What if someone kidnapped him and took his phone and texted his parents that and-“

“What if,” Stiles interrupts, “he’s a teenager who’s out doing something he’s not supposed to be doing and doesn’t want his parents to know?” 

“Please just drive,” Scott pleads. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Stiles grumbles, starting the car. “I swear I’m gonna start charging you guys gas money."

* * *

 

“This is my life,” Stiles announces. “This is actually my life. I’m walking around a lacrosse field with a guy who’s vigorously sniffing a sweaty jersey, while we search for a teenage werewolf who may or may not have been kidnapped. That is my life.” 

“Would you just hold the flashlight?” 

“Ah, right. I also get to hold the flashlight.” 

Scott just rolls his eyes. Then, “He was definitely here.”

“But now he’s not. So you think someone kidnapped him, dragged him here, they played a nice game of lacrosse, and then they killed him. Right?” 

“I don’t  _know_   what happened. I’m not taking any chances.” 

“Great. So now where to?” 

“His scent goes that way,” Scott says, pointing in the direction of the preserve. 

* * *

“The scent is definitely stronger the further you keep going this way,” Scott tells him, his head sticking out of the Jeep’s window. 

It takes every ounce of Stiles’ self control not to make a dog joke. 

* * *

  
They’d long since gotten out of the preserve, having followed the scent all the way to the opposite side of Beacon Hills, when Scott says, “This is it,” as they pull up outside an abandoned building. Twice-abandoned, that is. 

“What would he be doing in Derek’s old train car?” 

“Shhhhh!” Scott says suddenly. 

“What?” Stiles drops his voice to a whisper. 

“I smell another wolf. And there’s a weird emotion in the air. Nervousness or something. This is bad, Stiles.”

The mention of another wolf is the first thing to bring Stiles some genuine worry. “Alright, let’s go then.”

They creep from the car- Stiles grabbing his bat from the trunk along the way, ignoring Scott’s raised eyebrow- and stop outside the door. “I hear something,” Scott whispers. “Like… groaning almost. I think it’s Liam.”

“Crap,” Stiles mutters. 

Scott’s eyes flash red as he carefully opens the door. 

An even louder groan, though, loud enough for even Stiles to hear, sends him leaping down the stairs with bared fangs, and Stiles charging after him. 

Scott screeches to a halt at the bottom of the stairs, and it’s a wonder Stiles doesn’t knock him off his feet. 

Scott stares at Liam. Liam stares at Scott.  _Brett_  stares at Scott. Stiles bursts into peals of laughter. 

“What’re you doing here?” Scott asks, stunned. 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Liam hisses. 

“Oh man,” Stiles cackles. “We thought- we thought you were like dead- and instead you’re sitting here- making out with Brett? I think that that ‘groaning’ was more like moaning, Scotty.” The words come through between fits of hysteria. “This is why all detective work should be left to Lydia. The only danger he’s in is suffocation. How long have you guys been at it?” he asks gleefully, and Scott shoves his arm. 

Liam stares at them wide-eyed from where he sits on Brett’s lap, arms still draped around his neck. “You thought I was dead?” he asks. “Why on earth would you think I’m dead?”

“You weren’t answering your phone! And your parents thought you were at Mason’s house but Mason hadn’t seen you all day and you weren’t in school and your scent led all the way out here and I was worried,” Scott rambles. “What if you’d gotten kidnapped again?” 

“Who gets kidnapped  _three_  times?”

“Unless me pulling him out of first period counts as kidnapping,” Brett puts in. 

“Well I’m your alpha, I’m allowed to be a little worried!” Scotts defends.

"A little?" Stiles scoffs, but Scott ignores him.

"Why didn’t you just tell me you guys were dating?” he asks, looking sheepish at his concern. 

“Oh my god, because it was a  _secret_ , Scott!”

“Three things cannot long be hidden, am I right?” Stiles grins, “And I told you, Scott, he’s outta the house being a rebellious little teenager.”

“Okay, Mr. I-went-to-Mexico-twice-without-my-father’s-permission,” Brett mutters. 

“How is this happening?” Liam asks, looking skyward. His makeout session had somehow turned into a four-way conversation, including his still-fanged alpha and said alpha’s bat-wielding best friend. “If you guys don’t mind I was kind of in the middle of something.”

“Right,” Scott says, nodding himself out of his surprise. “It’s just… I thought you were in danger so I- but yeah, no. Okay. I’m- I’m sorry. C’mon Stiles.” He starts to back up the stairs, and it’s hard to tell what’s redder- his face or his eyes. 

“Oh my god,” Liam breathes when the door clangs shut again. “Sorry about them.”

“I think it’s cute that he’s all protective,” Brett teases. 

Liam’s about to respond when Brett’s mouth finds his again, and suddenly Scott’s the last thing on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading! Feel free to drop by on tumblr (stilesbansheequeen). Comments and kudos are always appreciated<3


End file.
